Une aventure plus que dangereuse,n'estce pas Sam?
by Jubei-Kazuki
Summary: Les deux frères sont envoyés à Salt Lake City pour affaire. Seulement, la chasse qui leur semblait au départ simple, va s'avérer beaucoup plus compliquée que ça.


Bonjour et Bonne année à tous (je ne le dirai pas à chaque début de fics, sinon, je meurs XD).

Donc, je vous souhaite beaucoup de chance, une bonne santé et une bonne réussite dans ce que vous entreprenez.

Voici un nouvel OS qui est en fait un cadeau ma chère Milael que j'adore beaucoup. Au début, il était que pour elle, mais, elle m'a autorisé

à le poster ^.^

**Disclaimers:** Tout m'appartient. C'est pourquoi je suis en ce moment aux côtés des acteurs XD Non, je plaisante. L'histoire seulement m'appartient. Elle provient de ma superbe imagination XD

Ceci étant dit, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, en espérant que cet OS vous comblera (comment je me la pète dites donc XD).

* * *

**Une aventure plus que dangereuse, n'est-ce pas Sam ?**

Près de 20 heures et Dean, âgé de 26 ans, conduisait l'Impala, son bébé comme il aimait l'appeler. Il jeta un coup d'œil au siège passager et sourit en voyant Sam, de quatre ans son cadet, dormir profondément. Ce dernier était grandement emmitouflé dans son blouson, car selon lui, il faisait trop froid dans cette région. Ce n'était pas faux, il fallait l'avouer, cependant, cela ne gênait pas Dean. La Chevy dépassa le panneau indiquant qu'ils arrivaient à Salt Lake City, dans l'Etat d'Utah.

Bobby les avait contactés une semaine auparavant afin qu'ils s'y rendent pour une nouvelle affaire. Il semblerait qu'une bestiole s'amuse à tuer de nombreuses personnes, des enfants surtout. Sam avait donc récolté le plus d'informations possibles avec le net et il en avait tiré la conclusion que ça devait être un wendigo. Le problème était que, pour Dean, cela était impossible, du fait qu'un wendigo ne chercherait pas à prendre des enfants, vu qu'il devait faire des réserves pour son hiver. Les deux frères s'étaient énervés l'un contre l'autre et d'un commun accord, avaient décidé de venir ici. Ils avaient, auparavant, prévenu leur père mais celui-ci ne daignait leur répondre.

L'aîné des Winchester gara le véhicule sur le parking du motel et sortit, sans réveiller son cadet. Il se dirigea vers l'accueil et demanda une chambre pour deux, « avec deux lits simples » avait-il préféré préciser. Une fois les clés de la chambre en main, il revint vers la voiture et secoua légèrement son frère.

« Sam ?

-Hum ?

-Allez, lève-toi, paresseux. On est arrivé. »

Sam se frotta les yeux avant de regarder autour de lui. Il sortit, à contrecœur, de la douce chaleur de l'Impala et rejoignit son aîné au coffre pour prendre son sac. Ils rentrèrent ensuite dans la chambre et sans plus attendre, Sam sortit son ordinateur portable et commença à tapoter dessus. Dean, lui, tomba comme une masse sur le lit et alluma la télévision. Puis, au bout de dix minutes, son estomac le rappela à l'ordre et il se redressa pour lancer à son frère :

« J'ai faim, tu vas chercher à manger ?

-Je ne suis pas ta boniche.

-Oui, mais, j'ai conduit depuis des heures alors que toi, tu roupillais.

-Si tu me laissais conduire, je ne m'endormirais pas. »

Dean fronça les sourcils et dit :

« Moi vivant, tu ne toucheras pas à ma voiture. »

Sam comprit et se leva.

« Comme d'habitude ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui. Et, n'oublie pas la part de tarte. »

Le plus jeune sourit légèrement avant de prendre sa veste, laissant son blouson pour ne pas paraitre stupide avec, selon son aîné. Il sortit, ensuite, de la pièce et se rendit à pied au fast-food du coin, qui se trouvait à la lisière de la forêt.

* * *

Cela faisait une demi-heure que Dean attendait son repas. Il regarda l'horloge murale qui indiquait une minute de plus depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait observé. Il ne fallait pas une demi-heure pour prendre deux menus hamburger, bière et tarte. Énervé, il prit son portable et composa le numéro.

« _Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le portable de Sam Winchester. Veuillez…_ »

Il se redressa et enfila sa veste avant de sortir de la pièce.

_Je te jure, Sam, si je te vois, je te tue._

Il fit le même chemin que son frère, une demi-heure plus tôt. Mais, arrivé au fast-food, il ne l'y trouva pas. Il alla s'adresser à l'une des serveuses qui lui répondit :

« Ah oui, il est venu il y a déjà plus de vingt minutes, il me semble.

-Savez-vous quelle direction il a pris ?

-Non. Je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est pas grave, merci beaucoup. »

Dean ressortit du fast-food, dépité. Il longea un peu la forêt, tout en se dirigeant vers le centre-ville, lorsque son portable sonna. Le jeune homme le prit, rassuré d'entendre la musique particulière qu'il avait mise pour le numéro de son cadet.

« Allo, Sam ?

-Dean…

-Bon sang, t'es où ? Ça fait plus d'une demi-heure que t'es parti.

-Dean…écoute-moi, s'il-te-plait… »

L'inquiétude broya l'estomac de Dean. La voix de son frère était un simple murmure et des grésillements étaient présents en bruit de fond.

« Sammy, t'es où ? parvint-il à articuler.

-Forêt…bestiole… poursuit…

-Sam, je t'entends pas.

-Grotte… plus au nord…je…là… »

La communication se coupa net et Dean maugréa.

« Putain, Sammy. Dans quoi tu t'es fourré ? »

Le jeune homme retourna à son Impala et prit quelques armes, une lampe de poche. Il partit en courant vers la forêt, espérant que son cadet ne soit pas blessé.

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Sam était caché dans cette grotte. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais la bête ne l'avait pas suivi jusqu'ici. Il était parvenu à joindre son frère bien que la communication entre eux ait été mauvaise, très mauvaise. Le jeune homme resserra ses jambes contre son torse. Il mourrait de froid et il estimait la température à -6°C. Il n'avait qu'une légère veste sur lui, conformément à ce que lui avait dit la raillerie de son frère.

_Dean, je te promets que si je sors vivant de cette foutue forêt, je te tue pour ne pas m'avoir laissé prendre mon manteau._

Il espérait que son aîné ne prenne pas de risques stupides pour venir le chercher. Il lui avait expliqué au téléphone, qu'il comptait rester dans la grotte jusqu'à demain matin, mais il n'était pas sûr que Dean ait reçu tous les mots de sa phrase.

« Dean… je t'en supplie… ne viens pas… »

* * *

Dean était dans cette foutue forêt depuis deux heures déjà. Il ne voyait pas de grotte comme lui avait dit son frère, alors il continuait toujours vers le Nord. Pour le moment, il n'était pas tombé sur la bestiole et c'était tant mieux pour lui. Il resserra le col de sa veste autour de son cou.

_Dire que j'ai dit à Sammy de ne pas prendre son manteau. Il doit être mort de froid…Non… Je suis sûr qu'il va bien. Il est en vie et je vais le trouver bientôt._

Il continua durant une dizaine de minutes quand un bruit derrière lui se fit entendre. Il se tourna et découvrit deux billes jaunes luire derrière le feuillage d'un buisson.

« Merde. »

La bête courut en sa direction mais Dean lui tira dessus. Un cri déchirant envahit le lourd silence de la forêt. Le chasseur courut toujours en direction du nord alors que la bête continuait d'hurler sa douleur au monde. Il courait, courait toujours plus loin et toujours plus vite. Il fallait qu'il mette le plus de distance possible entre la bestiole et lui, c'était capitale.

Soudain, il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et il roula jusqu'en bas de la pente. Aussitôt qu'il rencontra le sol plat, il se releva, en se tenant le bras gauche qui devait être déboité, et repartit. La créature avait cessé de crier et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne le retrouve.

* * *

Sam n'en pouvait plus, il faisait beaucoup trop froid. Les paroles de son aîné lui revinrent en mémoire :

« _Pourquoi aller à Salt Lake City alors qu'il serait beaucoup mieux qu'on se rende à San Francisco ou une ville plus chaude encore ?_ »

Il devait avouer que sur ce coup-là, il aurait cent fois préféré se trouver sur une plage plutôt que dans une grotte, gelé jusqu'aux os. Il ne cessait de trembler et plus aucune chaleur ne s'échappait de son corps. Il n'était que glace, enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait.

Soudain, il entendit un coup de feu avant qu'un cri à faire froid dans le dos lui parvienne aux oreilles. C'était Dean sans aucun doute possible.

_C'est pas vrai… Je lui avais dit de ne pas venir…_

Mais, Sam, au plus profond de lui-même, savait parfaitement que son aîné ne l'aurait pas écouté, comme l'inverse aurait été vrai, si ça avait été Dean qui se serait retrouvé à sa place.

_Dean…bête qui crie… danger…_

Le jeune homme sortit de la grotte, sans se soucier qu'il quittait là une merveilleuse cachette et qu'il se mettait à découvert. Il se mit à courir, à moins que ce ne soit ses jambes qui se mirent à courir pour lui car son cerveau était beaucoup trop gelé pour pouvoir leur ordonner de le faire. Il se prit les pieds dans une branche et dévala la pente. Il retint un cri de douleur alors qu'il se relevait. Sa cuisse était ensanglantée, une branche l'avait transpercé. Sam serra les dents et la retira d'un coup sec. Un autre cri se fit entendre au loin, mais cette fois-ci, c'était celui d'un homme. Et, le jeune homme sentit son sang se glacer alors qu'il hurla :

« DEANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! »

* * *

Dean venait de se relever et courut encore plus loin. Seulement, il ne savait pas où, ni dans quel endroit il était. Il fallait qu'il trouve absolument Sam. Le chasseur repensa alors à la créature qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt, c'était sans nul doute un wendigo. Son cadet avait eu raison.

_Quel idiot ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pensé que seuls les enfants sont aussi stupides pour venir s'amuser dans une forêt ? C'est pour cela qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres victimes…_

Soudain, au loin, un cri se fit entendre : le sien.

_C'est quoi cette merde ?_

Puis, un autre plus paniqué suivit.

« DEANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! »

Sam. Immédiatement, Dean comprit. Le wendigo avait crié avec sa propre voix afin d'attirer son cadet à lui.

_Ou afin de le faire sortir de sa cachette…_

Dean se mit à courir en direction du cri de son cadet.

_Pitié… Faites qu'il ne lui fasse rien… Faites qu'il soit encore en vie…_

Les entités divines ne semblaient pas vouloir lui accorder ce vœu puisque juste après, des cris de douleur se firent entendre. Dean accéléra encore, les bruits se faisaient plus proches. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, il pensait même qu'il allait jaillir de sa poitrine. Il sautait les différentes branches ou autres obstacles qui jonchaient le sol, arme en main, une torche dans l'autre malgré son bras déboité et sac sur le dos. Puis, il arriva enfin à une mini clairière au milieu de laquelle se trouvait la bête et sous elle…Sam… Le wendigo se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant dont la torche le gênait.

« Viens là, enfoiré, rugit Dean. »

La bête s'éloigna de Sam, comme le souhaitait l'aîné, et vint à sa rencontre. Toutefois, elle ne l'attaqua pas et après un dernier regard vers la forme allongée, elle s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Le chasseur ne comprenait pas mais en voyant son cadet à terre, il laissa là ses réflexions et se précipita vers lui.

« Sammy ? »

Il n'osait pas le toucher car même si à première vue, aucune blessure n'était à signaler, il n'en était pas sûr à 100%. Il contrôla son pouls et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il le sentit battre sous ses doigts, faible mais il battait. Il posa ensuite sa main sur sa joue et la frotta.

« Sammy… S'il-te-plait, réponds-moi. »

Le petit-frère sembla bouger quelque peu mais ne répondit pas.

« C'est ça, Sam. Allez, ouvre les yeux et regarde-moi.

-Hummm…

-Oui, c'est ça. »

Sam entendait quelqu'un lui parler doucement. Cette voix, qu'il connaissait si bien, l'encourageait à ouvrir les yeux. Avec un effort considérable, il lui obéit. Là, il vit son aîné.

« …rêve ?

-Non, Sammy. Tu ne rêves pas. Comment te sens-tu ? T'es blessé ?

-….mal partout… »

Il vit Dean froncer les sourcils.

« Tu peux bouger ou non ?

-…sais pas…

-Ok. On va y aller doucement, bonhomme. »

L'aîné aida son petit-frère à se redresser. Celui-ci avait vraiment mal mais ne dit rien. Une fois sur pieds, Dean passa l'un de ses bras autour de son cou et amorça un pas vers la descente. Sam l'arrêta aussitôt.

« …crois… vaudrait mieux…grotte…

-Sam ! Il vaut mieux qu'on sorte de cette forêt. Je ne sais pas pourquoi l'autre bestiole nous a pas attaqués mais je préfère ne pas savoir pour le moment.

-…s'il-te-plait…

-Non !

-…quoi ?...

-T'as vu dans quelle situation nous sommes ou pas ? On est dans une putain de forêt avec un putain de wendigo à nos trousses. Oh, et en plus de ça, n'oublions pas que TU es blessé et malade. »

Il se prit un haussement de sourcil.

« Sam, ne te fous pas de moi. Je n'ai même pas posé ma main sur ton front et pourtant, je peux t'assurer que tu as une bonne fièvre. Suffit de sentir la chaleur de ton corps et de voir que t'arrives même pas à articuler trois mots à l'affilée. »

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Dean entraina son frère vers la ville. Mais, Sam se dégagea de lui, bien que chancelant et retourna en direction de la grotte.

« Sam ! »

Il ne put ajouter autre chose que son cadet s'écroula au sol. Dean se précipita vers lui et le retourna. Il avait les joues rouges et le front couvert de sueur. Les yeux à moitié ouverts, il ne cessait de murmurer :

«Faut aller… grotte… bête …tuer… »

Dean posa sa main sur son front et jura, sa température devait facilement avoisiner les 40°C, si ce n'était pas plus.

« Sammy, s'il-te-plait, il faut qu'on sorte de là. »

Mais, le concerné n'était pas en état de lui répondre. Dean n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le porter sur ses épaules. Il enleva son sac de son dos et y plaça, à la place, son frère. Il mit le sac autour d'une de ses épaules et récupéra sa lampe qu'il mit dans sa bouche tandis que l'arme allait dans sa main. Il valait mieux être prudent. Il avança doucement à travers la forêt. Heureusement pour lui, la lune pleine éclairait assez bien les environs.

Durant le trajet, le chasseur se demanda pourquoi le wendigo les avait laissés. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'une telle bestiole et cela lui disait rien qui vaille. Il vit, au-travers des arbres, des lumières vacillantes et il sut que la vie humaine n'était pas loin. Il accéléra le pas, heureux de sortir enfin de cette forêt.

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il s'activait à faire baisser cette fièvre infernale à son cadet, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il avait appelé un peu plus tôt Bobby pour le tenir au courant de la chasse et lui dire ce qu'il en avait été. Le vieux chasseur lui avait confirmé qu'habituellement les wendigos ne laissaient pas tomber leurs proies. Ce qui laissait penser qu'une autre créature plus dangereuse se trouvait dans cette forêt. Dean se passa une main sur son visage.

Son cadet s'agita dans son sommeil pour la troisième fois depuis le début.

« …Dean…attention…va pas là…

-Chut, Sammy. Je suis là.

-Nonnnnn…DEANNNNNNNNN ! »

L'aîné prit son petit-frère dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux tout en lui murmurant de douces paroles. L'alité se calma et son sommeil se refit plus calme. Néanmoins, le plus vieux ne le lâcha pas et s'endormit avec lui. Cela lui rappelait une scène de son enfance.

* * *

_Dean, enfant de huit ans, regardait son père se préparer pour la chasse, encore une fois. Il savait que le boulot lui tenait à cœur mais, il aurait tellement voulu qu'il reste pour eux, son frère et lui. John se tourna vers lui et posa une main dans ses cheveux._

_« Alors, Dean ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ?_

_-De toujours fermer la porte à clé, de vérifier les lignes de sel et faire attention quand on sort pour les courses. Si tu n'es pas rentré dans trois jours, j'appelle le Père Jim._

_-Et ?_

_-Je veille sur Sammy._

_-Bien. »_

_Sam, alors âgé de quatre ans, dormait encore profondément. John lui déposa un baiser sur son front puis serra son aîné dans ses bras avant de quitter la chambre. Dean ferma la porte et s'installa devant l'écran de télévision._

_Plusieurs heures passèrent avant que Sam ne se réveille. Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, Dean le vit se diriger vers lui, son doudou à la main._

_« De' ? »_

_L'aîné n'eut pas besoin que son frère aille plus loin dans sa question et le prit dans ses bras, sur le canapé. Le plus petit se blottit contre lui et Dean les recouvrit du plaid qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Ils restèrent ainsi à fixer l'écran qui diffusait des dessins animés de diverses sortes. Quand midi arriva, le ventre de Sam gargouilla, tirant ainsi le plus âgé de sa contemplation._

_« Désolé, bredouilla Sam. »_

_Dean rigola et lui caressa les cheveux avant de dire :_

_« Ce n'est pas grave, Sammy. Tu as le droit d'avoir faim. Allez, va te préparer, faut qu'on aille faire les courses d'abord. »_

_Le petit ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et partit dans la chambre se changer. Seulement, son aîné dut l'aider à enfiler son tee-shirt et son sweat. Une fois qu'ils furent prêts, ils allèrent au centre commercial du coin._

_« Bon, Sammy, tu ne me quittes pas, ok ?_

_-Oui, chef. »_

_Sam fit un salut militaire et Dean sourit avant de le laisser prendre un petit caddy. Le plus jeune s'amusait tandis que son aîné déposait les différentes affaires dont ils avaient besoin dans le chariot. Le dernier-né vit alors une maman en train de prendre son enfant qui devait avoir le même âge que lui dans les bras. _

_« Alors, mon cœur, que veux-tu manger ce soir ?_

_-Frites et … steack._

_-Très bien, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire. »_

_Et, en rigolant, ils passèrent devant Sam qui ne les lâcha pas des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans un rayon, étant ainsi hors de portée de vue de l'enfant. Ce dernier détourna la tête pour voir son frère mais celui-ci ne se trouvait plus à ses côtés. Sam regarda autour de lui mais ne le vit pas et le bruit que les gens faisaient ne l'aidait pas. Il avança alors son caddy dans les différents rayons qui étaient à côté, mais le centre commercial était beaucoup trop grand et il y avait trop de monde. Sam crut que son aîné l'avait abandonné et il se mit à pleurer. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Aussitôt, les personnes alentours vinrent le voir et une femme lui dit doucement :_

_« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »_

_Mais, Sam ne se calmait pas. Alors la jeune femme le prit dans ses bras et le berça tout en l'amenant en direction de l'accueil. L'enfant se calma légèrement et répondit alors aux questions de la dame :_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _

_-J'ai perdu Dean…_

_-Qui est Dean ?_

_-Mon frère._

_-Tu t'appelles comment ?_

_-Sam. »_

_La dame hocha la tête avant de s'adresser au personnel de l'accueil du magasin qui aussitôt, lança une annonce à l'aide d'un micro : « Le petit Sam a perdu son frère, Dean. Il se trouve en ce moment à l'accueil. ». Elle le répéta deux autres fois avant de stopper l'annonce._

_La jeune femme resta aux côtés de Sam qui regardait partout, dans l'espoir de voir son aîné surgir devant lui. Soudain, son prénom résonna au-travers de la foule._

_« Sammy !_

_-Dean ! »_

_Le petit courut en direction de son grand-frère qui l'attrapa en plein vol. Il resserra son étreinte autour du petit corps de son cadet. _

_« Tu mas fait peur quand je t'ai pas vu…_

_-Désolé, Dean. »_

_Et, le plus jeune pleura silencieusement dans le col de son tee-shirt. Dean lui frotta le dos en signe de réconfort. Soudain, une jeune femme vint le voir._

_« Vous êtes Dean, à ce que je vois. »_

_L'intéressé hocha la tête, doucement, bien que ses sourcils se fronçaient. _

_« Où sont vos parents ? »_

_Voilà. La question fatidique avait été posée. Dean soupira avant de dire :_

_« Cela ne vous regarde pas. Merci d'avoir ramené mon frère ici._

_-De rien. Mais …_

_-Merci encore une fois. Au revoir. »_

_Et, Dean poussa le petit caddy, sans pour autant lâcher son cadet et s'avança vers une des caisses. Il dut faire la queue et reposa son frère au sol. Cependant, Sam ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser. Les larmes recommençaient à tomber alors qu'elles venaient tout juste de se stopper._

_« Sammy. Je te promets qu'une fois que j'aurai rangé les courses dans les sacs, je te reprends dans mes bras, ok ?_

_-Vrai ?_

_-Oui. _

_-Ok. »_

_Dean ébouriffa les cheveux de son cadet. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient dehors : Sam dans les bras de son aîné comme promis._

_Le reste de la journée passa très vite et il fut temps de se coucher. Comme à son habitude, Dean coucha, tout d'abord, Sam puis, partit regarder un peu la télévision. Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu qu'à peine une heure plus tard, son frère vint le rejoindre._

_« Sammy ? Mais, tu dois dormir._

_-Veux pas …_

_-Comment ça ? _

_-Veux pas… »_

_Dean prit son cadet dans ses bras, sur le canapé, et celui-ci se serra davantage contre lui. L'aîné remarqua alors qu'il pleurait._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sammy ?_

_-…_

_-Sam ? »_

_Dans un geste de réconfort, il caressa ses cheveux avant de toucher, par inadvertance, son front. Il sentit alors la chaleur s'en dégageant. Il remit correctement sa main sur son front et s'aperçut qu'en effet, Sam était fiévreux._

_Merde… _

_Il prit son petit-frère dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin d'y chercher des médicaments mais il n'y trouva rien. Alors, il mouilla un gant de toilettes et retourna s'asseoir dans le canapé. Il posa la tête de Sam sur ses cuisses puis déposa sur le front chaud le gant. Il recouvrit ensuite le corps avec le plaid._

_« Sammy ? »_

_L'appelé releva les yeux vers lui._

_« Tu as mal quelque part ? »_

_Le petit hocha doucement la tête._

_« Où ?_

_-La tête et la gorge. »_

_Dean jura mentalement. Ils n'avaient aucun médicament et il savait d'avance qu'il fallait absolument une ordonnance pour en avoir. Il se dit que cela n'était peut-être que passager, bien qu'il en doutait fortement, mais pour le moment, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Aussi, il décida d'attendre un peu puis si son état ne s'améliorait pas, il appellerait Jim. _

_Deux heures passèrent et Sam ne s'était endormi que depuis vingt minutes, car sa tête lui faisait trop mal. Dean s'empara du téléphone, sans enlever la main du front de Sam. Il composa le numéro et attendit que la personne décroche. _

_« Allo ?_

_-Père Jim, c'est Dean._

_-Dean ? Un problème ?_

_-C'est Sam, il est malade. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, nous n'avons pas de médicament, ici._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?_

_-Fièvre et maux de gorge. »_

_Un silence suivit un peu avant que Jim ne reprenne la parole._

_« Très bien, j'amène ce qu'il faut. Vous êtes bien à Madison ?_

_-Oui._

_-Ok. Je fais aussi vite que possible. Essaye de mettre ton frère au lit sous une couverture chaude. »_

_Il donna quelques autres conseils avant de raccrocher. Dean s'activa et plaça son cadet dans son lit mais celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher, comme un peu plus tôt dans la journée. _

_« Sammy, je reviens. »_

_Il se défit de l'emprise de son frère et partit chercher le nécessaire._

_Trois heures passèrent avant que Jim n'arrive au motel. Il descendit de sa voiture et alla toquer à la chambre des enfants. Aussitôt, Dean vint lui ouvrir. Il entra à l'intérieur._

_« Alors ? demanda le pasteur._

_-Je crois que sa fièvre a augmenté. »_

_Le Père Jim acquiesça avant de suivre l'enfant dans la chambre. Dans un des lits, une petite tête dépassait et l'adulte ne put empêcher un sourire de s'étirer sur ses lèvres. Il déposa son sac à terre avant de toucher le front du plus jeune. Il sortit ensuite un thermomètre et le plaça dans la bouche du petit. Après quelques secondes, il le retira et vit alors qu'il indiquait 40,5°C, ce qui était beaucoup trop pour un être humain, qui plus est un enfant._

_« Dean… il faut l'amener aux urgences._

_-Mais…_

_-Je sais, il vaut mieux éviter d'habitude, cependant, on a jamais eu un cas pareil avant. Là, nous n'avons pas le choix. » _

_L'aîné le fixa, en colère et triste également. _

_« Ne t'en fais pas, je veille sur vous deux. »_

_Dean hocha doucement la tête. Jim attrapa l'enfant et après l'avoir recouvert du plaid du canapé, il l'emmena dans sa voiture, suivi par son grand-frère. Sam ne se réveilla pas une seule fois durant le trajet._

* * *

Dean se rappelait encore du lendemain matin. Il avait pu alors rendre visite à son cadet qui avait été accepté quelques heures auparavant. L'image de son petit-frère attaché à différentes machines et surtout, placé sous respiration artificielle, l'avait complètement mis sous le choc pendant plusieurs jours. Il souhaitait ne plus le revoir dans cet état de si grande faiblesse.

Il posa sa main sur le front de son frère de 22 ans et s'aperçut que la fièvre n'allait pas mieux, au contraire. Sam marmonna quelque chose avant de se coller davantage contre lui. Il lui embrassa le front.

« Je suis là, Sammy. Tu n'es plus seul. »

Il serra un peu plus son corps et s'endormit profondément.

* * *

Le réveil fut difficile pour Sam. Il essaya d'ouvrir un œil mais le referma aussi sec lorsque le rayon de soleil lui brula la rétine. Il se retourna et s'emmitoufla dans la couverture. Quelques secondes après, il sentit une main se poser sur son front chaud et une voix lui demander :

« Sammy ?

-Humm ?

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Mal…

-Où ?

-Tête et gorge. »

Dean fronça les sourcils avant de partir à la recherche des médicaments dans le sac. Il revint vers lui avec des cachets et un verre d'eau.

« Tiens, bois ça. »

Il aida son cadet à se redresser avant de les lui enfourner dans la bouche. Il porta le verre à ses lèvres et Sam but le breuvage. Une fois fini, Dean le reposa sur la table de nuit et replaça son frère correctement sous les couvertures. Mais, au moment où il voulut partir, Sam le retint fermement à sa manche.

« S'il-te-plait…me laisse…

-Sammy, je dois faire les recherches.

-S'il-te-plait… »

Dean soupira avant de soulever la couverture et de se placer à ses côtés. Sam vint automatiquement contre lui, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Le plus âgé resserra son étreinte autour du corps et l'autre plaça un bras autour de sa taille. L'aîné l'embrassa sur le front.

« Je suis là, Sammy, murmura-t-il à son oreille, je suis là. »

Il frotta un peu son épaule et Sam s'endormit. Dean alluma la télévision et la regarda tout en réfléchissant aux derniers évènements. Quelque chose le gênait vraiment. Un wendigo ne pouvait pas partir comme ça sauf s'il s'était senti menacé…mais par quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être aussi dangereux qu'un wendigo ?

Sam marmonna quelque chose dans son sommeil et Dean s'aperçut qu'il avait arrêté de lui caresser l'épaule. Il reprit donc son mouvement et le plus jeune stoppa aussitôt de bouger. L'aîné sourit légèrement, son frère ne changerait jamais.

* * *

Deux jours étaient passés depuis et aucune amélioration dans l'état de Sam. C'était même le contraire, il s'était aggravé. Dean avait donc appelé en dernier renfort Bobby car il ne souhaitait pas l'amener à l'hôpital, pas pour revivre cette même situation, encore une fois.

« Dean… non, Dean… »

L'appelé se retourna vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix. Son cadet ne cessait de s'agiter dans son lit et aussitôt, l'aîné se plaça à ses côtés.

« C'est fini, Sammy. Je suis là. »

Tout en lui disant ces paroles, il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux. Le plus jeune se calma mais Dean ne stoppa pas son geste pour autant. Cela l'apaisait, le rassurait tout autant que son cadet.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Le grand-frère passa en mode chasseur. Il attrapa son arme avant de se mettre près de l'entrée.

« Qui est-ce ?

-Dean ? C'est Bobby. »

Il ouvrit l'embrasure et laissa entrer son ami, puis la referma.

« Salut, Bobby. Merci d'être venu.

-C'est normal, gamin. »

Ils se firent une accolade puis, Bobby se dirigea immédiatement vers le dernier-né des Winchester. Il posa sa main sur son front et fronça un peu les sourcils.

« Sa fièvre est comme ça depuis le début ?

-Non, ça a encore augmenté, il y a de cela quelques heures.

-Je pense que le mieux serait de lui faire prendre un bain glacé. Tu l'as déjà fait ? »

Dean hocha la tête. Avec l'aide de Bobby, ils amenèrent le malade dans la salle de bain. Ensuite, ils ne prirent pas la peine de le déshabiller et allumèrent le robinet. Sam recommença à se débattre et son frère dut le rassurer.

« De'…

-Tout va bien, Sammy. On est obligé afin de faire baisser cette satanée fièvre. »

Sam observa alors le nouvel arrivant, les yeux à moitié fermés.

« Salut, bonhomme.

-S'lut.

-Il n'y a que toi pour tomber malade dans ce bled pourri.

-Faute…Dean…

-C'est vrai. »

Dean rigola un peu tout en caressant du pouce le front de son cadet. C'était de sa faute, en quelque sorte.

« Rendors-toi, maintenant.

-Pars …pas ?

-Non. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je parte ?

-Chasse.

-Oh.

-…va pas…

-Non, j'y vais pas. Rendors-toi. »

Sam hocha la tête et s'endormit. Les deux autres chasseurs le laissèrent une dizaine de minutes de plus dans la baignoire avant de l'en retirer. Dean s'appliqua à le sécher avec une grande serviette puis ils le changèrent avant de le remettre dans son lit.

* * *

Trois jours passèrent durant lesquelles Bobby et Dean s'occupèrent parfaitement du plus jeune d'entre eux. Son état, fort heureusement, s'était amélioré et à présent, il restait éveillé toute la journée. Sa forte fièvre n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, ou du moins presque...

Là, ils étaient dans la cuisine de la chambre. Les deux plus vieux émettaient des hypothèses tandis que Sam feuilletait des bouquins qu'avait rapporté Bobby afin de trouver une solution à leur problème. Puis, sentant un mal de tête poindre, le jeune homme posa le livre avant de plonger son visage entre ses bras. Aussitôt, une main vint lui caresser les cheveux.

« Tout va bien, Sam ?

-Oui. C'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. »

La main trouva le chemin jusqu'à son front et y resta quelques instants avant de se retirer.

« Tu es encore un peu chaud. Va te coucher.

-Dean… Je vais bien, je t'assure. Et puis, ce n'est pas en restant immobile que je vous aiderai à trouver une solution. »

Dean soupira.

« Je pense que le mieux serait de se rendre dans la forêt avec le plus de munitions possible et voir ce qui nous attends.

-Ce n'est pas un jeu, Bobby. On ne peut pas se permettre d'aller là-bas si ce n'est pas pour en ressortir vivant.

-Et, papa ? demanda Sam. »

Silence.

« Quelle question…

-Sammy…

-Il est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui, de toute façon. »

Personne ne dit rien de plus. C'était vrai en partie. John était très peu présent depuis que Sam les avait rejoints à la chasse. C'était à croire que le père faisait de son mieux pour éviter son fils cadet.

« Je pense qu'il faut faire comme l'a dit Bobby.

-C'est suicidaire, Sam.

-Pas obligatoirement. Nous savons déjà qu'il y a un wendigo. Si on se débarrasse de lui, ce sera déjà ça de réglé. »

Dean regarda les deux autres et au bout de deux minutes abdiqua.

« Ok.

-Bien, fit Bobby.

-Mais…

-Il y a toujours un mais, ajouta Sam.

-Tu restes ici.

-Quoi ? Non, Dean.

-Tu n'es pas totalement guéri donc il est hors de question que tu viennes avec nous.

-Je viendrais avec vous, même si tu m'en empêches. »

Dean se tourna vers Bobby qui hocha négativement la tête. Il n'aurait pas de son aide, c'était une affaire entre eux. L'aîné se passa une main sur le visage puis annonça :

« Ok mais tu ne me quittes pas d'une semelle.

-Oui, chef. »

Ils préparèrent leurs Beretta et munitions avant de quitter le motel. Dean prit tout de même le temps de prévenir leur père, au cas-où celui-ci s'était décidé à les rejoindre puis, ils se rendirent dans la forêt qui allait surement marquer leur tombeau.

* * *

Quatre heures qu'ils étaient dans cette foutue forêt et peut-être une qu'ils se trouvaient à présent à jouer au chat et à la souris avec cette bestiole. Dean se tourna vers son ami qui était aux aguets avant de reporter son attention sur son cadet.

Ce dernier avait le bras en sang dû au fait que le wendigo s'était amusé avec, et sa fièvre était de retour en force. Il tremblait de tout son être et essayait de ne pas tomber dans l'inconscience.

« Sammy, reste avec moi, s'il-te-plait, fit Dean en serrant le bandage sur le bras.

-Plus facile…dire…faire…

-Je suis d'accord avec toi mais là, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de nous lâcher.

-Fatigué…

-Sil-te-plait, Sammy. »

Le concerné hocha doucement la tête.

« Faut …grotte…

-Quoi ? demanda Bobby.

-Grotte…

-Pourquoi tu veux y retourner ?

-Wendigo…s'en approche…pas… »

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à Bobby qui acquiesça.

« Il faut essayer.

-Ok. »

Les deux plus vieux soulevèrent Sam et ensemble, ils gravirent la montée afin d'atteindre cette fameuse grotte. Au début, tout allait bien, aucune rencontre avec aucune créature. Seulement, lorsque la caverne fut en vue, un grognement retentit, près d'eux. Les chasseurs s'immobilisèrent et épièrent les alentours.

Soudain, un craquement se fit entendre et apparut alors le wendigo.

« Merde ! »

Bobby retira le bras de Sam d'autour de son cou et tira en sa direction. La créature l'évita sans problème puis, bien trop vite pour l'œil d'un humain, elle balança le vieux chasseur contre un arbre avant d'envoyer dans les airs Dean. Le wendigo s'avança doucement vers Sam, resté seul. Ce dernier retira lentement son arme de l'arrière de son pantalon puis d'un geste expert tira sur la bête. Comme les fois précédentes, elle l'évita et envoya valser le jeune homme qui se retint de crier lorsque son bras percuta le sol. Il sentait l'inconscience l'emporter et pourtant, il fallait qu'il réagisse car le wendigo était près, tout près de lui. Un autre coup de feu retentit mais toujours rien. Bobby et Dean avaient beau tout essayer, c'était impossible de l'avoir.

Puis, le wendigo regarda en l'air avant de grogner. Elle s'élança sur les chasseurs encore debout dans une ultime tentative. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une clairière, située à quelques mètres de là où se trouvait Sam. Celui-ci tenta de se redresser quand un souffle chaud lui caressa la nuque, suivi d'un léger grondement.

_Merde… J'ai pas les munitions pour ça…_

Le jeune homme resserra sa prise autour de son Beretta et tira en se retournant. Il se redressa tandis que la bête, touchée, cria sa rage. Il se mit à courir dans le sens opposé à Dean et Bobby. Il ne voulait pas que ceux-ci se fassent tuer par _lui_. Car, il n'était pas commun de voir un loup de plus de deux mètres dans une forêt.

_Faut croire qu'on a vraiment pas de chance. Un loup-garou en plus d'un wendigo. Comme si on n'avait pas assez de mal comme ça._

Le loup-garou le suivait de près tandis qu'à l'opposé, des tirs se faisaient entendre.

_Au moins, ils sont toujours vivants._

Un cri infect déchira le ciel et Sam sut qu'ils étaient même parvenu à le tuer. Il manquait plus que le loup. Le chasseur remerciait son père de leur avoir appris les bases que tout chasseur doit connaitre car en faisant cela, il pouvait courir sans se soucier du fait que quelques minutes auparavant il ne parvenait presque pas à tenir debout.

Mais, courir ne faisait pas tout et Sam allait l'apprendre à ses dépens. Il se retrouva au bord d'une falaise d'une dizaine de mètres, au fond de laquelle se trouvait un torrent. Le rugissement le fit se retourner. Là, le loup le regardait presque souriant, sachant que sa proie ne lui échapperait pas. Et, c'était vrai. Sam n'avait aucune échappatoire malheureusement.

Son bras dégoulinait toujours malgré le bandage de fortune de son frère, surement dû à l'effort précédemment fourni. La bête avança et Sam recula d'un pas. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Le loup se mit à courir vers lui et le chasseur attendit la dernière seconde avant de se retirer de devant le précipice, seulement, il n'avait pas prévu la suite.

« Sam ! »

Il regarda en direction de l'appel et vit alors son frère, Bobby et … son père qui arrivaient en courant. La créature, qui tombait déjà en avant, profita de cette seconde d'inattention pour entrainer avec elle sa proie. Sam ne vit pas venir le coup et tomba à la renverse.

« SAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM ! »

Il sentit alors le vent siffler dans ses oreilles alors que l'impact avec l'eau approchait. Le froid l'engourdit et il sombra dans l'inconscience alors que son corps se laissait emporter par le courant.

* * *

Dean entendit un coup de feu retentir alors que le wendigo s'apprêtait à lui asséner un autre coup. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir la bête s'écrouler à ses pieds. Il releva la tête pour apercevoir son père fusil en main, sourcils froncés, près de Bobby.

« Papa ? demanda Dean, trop abasourdi.

-Tu vas bien ? »

Le fils acquiesça puis ramassa son Beretta.

« T'étais où ? gronda Bobby à John.

-En affaire dans le Wyoming.

-Ne me mens pas, Winchester. On ne met pas moins de quatre jours pour venir jusqu'ici.

-J'ai fait au plus vite depuis hier.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à nos appels ? »

Tandis que les plus vieux se disputaient, Dean partit à la recherche de son frère. D'après ce qu'il savait, il était resté au même endroit. Quand il arriva à l'endroit supposé, il ne le trouva pas. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Où est Sam ? demanda Bobby. »

Dean ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et tout en gardant son arme bien serrée dans sa main, il s'élança vers la direction de son cadet. Il sentait qu'il avait suivi ce chemin là et en observant les pas qui trainaient sur le sol, il comprit pourquoi.

Au bout de deux minutes tout au plus, il aperçut Sam. Ce dernier était au bord de ce qui ressemblait à un précipice mais le pire était la créature qui se trouvait devant lui, un loup-garou.

« Sam ! Dit-il, dans l'espoir que le lycanthrope abandonne son frère pour lui. »

Il n'en fut rien. Le loup courut en direction de Sam qui l'évita au dernier moment mais il le vit lorgner en sa direction. Puis, la bête l'attrapa et l'entraina dans sa chute.

« SAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM ! »

Il se précipita vers la falaise mais ne vit pas son frère. Il jeta son arme au sol et s'apprêtait à sauter à son tour quand un bras le retint.

« Tu comptes faire quoi ? demanda son père.

-Te préoccupes pas de ça. Lâche-moi.

-Arrête de faire l'enfant et suivons le cours. Peut-être qu'on trouvera Sam et même un moyen plus sûr de descendre. »

Dean prit sur lui pour ne pas lui crier dessus et partit en courant vers le bas de la forêt. Il suivait le cours d'eau, son père et Bobby derrière lui. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Sam, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive une plage de caillou sur laquelle se trouvait une forme allongée. Son frère sans aucun doute. De plus, à cet endroit-là, la falaise diminuait de hauteur. Dean arriva au même niveau que le torrent, devenu alors rivière, et sauta dans l'eau pour rejoindre son cadet.

Le pantalon mouillé de vingt à trente centimètres, il parvint aux côtés de Sam. Il contrôla d'abord son pouls et paniqua en ne le sentant pas battre sous ses doigts. Il le retourna doucement et appliqua un massage cardiaque alors que les deux autres chasseurs arrivaient à ses côtés.

« Putain, Sammy. Ne me fais pas ça. »

Il dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant que son cadet ne se mette à expulser l'eau de ses poumons.

« Sammy… »

L'aîné le ramena contre lui et Sam se laissa faire, trop fatigué pour faire le moindre geste.

« Tu as mal ? Autre que ton bras, demanda son père. »

Car, si Sam était en vie, de nombreuses plaies se trouvaient sur son corps mais celles-ci étaient sans grande importance. Seule, son épaule saignait un peu plus que tout à l'heure. Le jeune homme hocha négativement la tête, de toute façon, il ne ressentait plus la douleur, son corps entier était douleur et la fièvre l'aidait bien à passer outre cela. Pour dire qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que John était avec eux.

Les trois chasseurs avaient très bien vu que Sam était légèrement dans les vapes. Dean enleva son manteau pour l'enfiler à son cadet qui ne cessait de trembler, avant de le resserrer dans ses bras. John posa sa main sur son front.

« Je pense qu'il faut l'amener à l'hôpital…

-Quoi ? Non.

-Dean.

-Non, on ne l'amène pas à l'hôpital.

-Dean, il est beaucoup trop chaud et ne parlons même pas de ses blessures. S'il faut il en a une plus grave que ça. »

Dean allait répliquer mais Bobby l'en empêcha. John prit Sam dans ses bras et se releva. Il fallait que Sam ait des soins le plus rapidement possible et se disputer n'arrangerait rien.

* * *

Dean était assis dans cette chaise depuis plus de deux heures. Tout n'était que blanc : les murs, les chaises, le sol, les rideaux, les draps, le lit entier même… Mais, le regard du jeune homme fixait la forme endormie dans le lit en question. Il n'avait pas adressé la parole aux deux autres chasseurs depuis que Sam avait été admis au bloc opératoire.

Le médecin leur avait dit que Sam avait eu de la chance, car, aucune blessure interne n'avait été répertoriée, ce qui semblait pour lui, une bonne chose. Seulement, il avait rajouté que son cadet était trop faible pour respirer de lui-même, alors, pour l'aider dans cette tâche si ardue, ils lui avaient apposé un masque respiratoire. Dean avait crû explosé, littéralement.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés dans la chambre qu'occupait Sam, il s'était installé sur une chaise près de lui et n'en avait pas bougé. Il lui tenait la main et la caressait doucement, inconsciemment. Bobby et John étaient retournés dans la forêt pour vérifier que le lycanthrope soit bel et bien mort mais également, afin de le laisser seul avec son frère. Il avait envie d'hurler mais il ne le faisait pas. Il garderait sa douleur pour lui.

« Sammy ? S'il-te-plait… Réveille-toi. »

Aucun mouvement, aucune parole. Dean soupira. Si ce loup-garou n'était pas mort, il lui ferait payer. Foi de Dean Winchester.

* * *

Trois jours étaient passés. Selon les médecins, l'état de Sam s'était grandement amélioré, la fièvre ayant disparu, et quand le jeune homme se réveillerait, ils lui ôteraient le masque. Cela avait fait un peu plaisir à Dean qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis son admission dans l'établissement. Bobby et John avaient eu beau l'avoir raisonné, il n'avait rien voulu savoir.

Trois jours auparavant, ils lui avaient annoncé que le loup-garou était mort et Dean avait alors dit, froidement : « Il a eu de la chance car je lui aurais fait la peau dans le cas contraire. ».

Ils se trouvaient, à présent, tous les trois dans la chambre de Sam. Les deux plus vieux discutaient d'un peu de tout et Dean y participait de temps en temps. Il tenait toujours dans sa main droite la main de son cadet.

D'ailleurs, ce fut ce moment-là que Sam choisit de se réveiller. La main bougea lentement tandis qu'il tentait d'ouvrir les yeux. Dean s'en aperçut et se leva de sa chaise.

« Sammy ? »

Il le sentit lui serrer la main tandis que ses yeux bougeaient sous ses paupières closes.

« C'est ça, mon grand, l'encouragea John qui s'était placé de l'autre côté. »

Après cinq bonnes minutes d'encouragements, deux pupilles bleues s'entrouvrirent à moitié. Seulement, lorsqu'il voulut parler, le tuyau dans sa bouche l'en empêcha. Les yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, paniqués. John appuya sur le bouton d'alerte pour appeler les médecins tandis que Dean et Bobby tentaient de le rassurer.

Lorsque le docteur arriva dans la pièce, il les pria de sortir. Les chasseurs durent attendre dix bonnes minutes dans le couloir, observant les infirmières faire des allers-retours entre la chambre de Sam et le reste de l'hôpital. Puis, le médecin vint les voir.

« Alors, Docteur ? s'impatienta Dean.

-Votre frère va bien. Aucun dommage cérébral n'est à noter. Nous lui avons retiré le masque et placé une canule nasale.

-Combien de temps avant qu'il puisse sortir ?

-Je dirai au moins une bonne semaine, mais nous verrons ça plus tard. Il souhaite vous voir.

-Merci. »

Dean pénétra en premier dans la chambre et Sam tourna la tête vers lui. Un sourire apparut alors sur ses lèvres et l'aîné sentit de même. Il s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras. Ce dernier se laissa faire.

« Dean ?

-Attends, deux secondes, lui répondit son aîné. »

Sam rigola un peu sachant qu'il pleurait mais qu'il ne souhaitait pas le montrer. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'étreinte se défit et le plus jeune sourit grandement à son frère qui ne lui lâcha pas la main.

« Je ne vais pas m'envoler, Dean.

-Je sais. »

Le cadet n'en ajouta pas plus. Il connaissait la crainte de son aîné pour sa santé. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur les deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce et mit un certain temps avant de s'apercevoir de l'intrus.

« Papa ? demanda-t-il, incertain. »

L'appelé affirma lentement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis venu dès que j'ai entendu le premier appel. Disons que je suis arrivé de justesse avant que ton frère ne se retrouve dévisagé à vie.

-Ne te prends pas la grosse tête, non plus, ragea l'aîné.

-Et, le loup-garou ? osa demander Sam.

-Mort, dans la chute.»

Sam acquiesça.

« N'empêche, fais-moi un coup pareil, une nouvelle fois, Sammy, et je te jure que tu t'en souviendras le restant de ta vie.

-Oui, maman.

-Je ne plaisante pas, Sam, grogna Dean.

-Je sais et je suis désolé de t'avoir causé du soucis.

-Tu peux. »

Un rire se fit entendre et ils se tournèrent vers John, tandis que Bobby souriait légèrement.

« C'est sûr que tu lui en as causé des soucis mais je dirais plutôt qu'il avait peur que tu t'envoles.

-C'est pas drôle, Papa.

-Il ne t'a pas lâché une seule fois depuis que tu as été admis ici, rajouta John, sans se soucier de son aîné. »

Sam sourit, amusé, tandis que les deux autres Winchester continuaient leur dispute. Bobby arriva alors à ses côtés.

« Tu devrais te rendormir, gamin. »

Le concerné releva un sourcil, ne comprenant pas.

« Tu es fatigué et les cernes n'ont pas disparu.

-Oh ! Mais, ça va, tu sais.

-Sam ! Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne va nulle part. Et, si ton père décide de nous fausser compagnie, je lui tirerai une bonne salve de sel dans le postérieur. »

Le jeune homme rigola avant d'hocher la tête. Puis, il ferma les yeux pour se laisser emporter par le sommeil, rassuré par les cris indignés de Dean, la voix un peu forte de son père et les menaces de Bobby pour qu'ils se calment.

C'était sa famille et il était heureux d'en faire partie.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Voilà, encore un OS de terminé. **

**J'espère, cela dit, qu'il vous a plu. Je remercie ceux qui l'auront lu et ceux qui vont laisser des reviews.**

**Le bouton vert ne mord pas et moi non plus, sachant que je suis derrière mon écran d'ordinateur et que c'est tout bonnement impossible de vous mordre.**

**Donc, donnez-moi votre avis afin que je sache ce que je dois perfectionner.**

**Bisous à tout le monde et à bientôt.**

**_Jubei/Kazuki_  
**


End file.
